The present invention is directed to a cart for charging and storing electronic devices, as well as a removable and portable rack for holding and charging multiple electronic devices simultaneously.
Portable carts are known for the use in transporting goods in a multitude of settings, including, industrial and educational settings. Such carts may include drawers for storing items as well as surfaces upon which items may be placed for transporting.